Brahm and Treat get sent to Behavior Modification Camp
Nicole's Decision Nicole: "Because of your rebellious behavior, you're going to Behavior Modification Camp!" Treat: "We aren't, stinker!" Brahm: "Um...what is Behavior Modification Camp?" Nicole: "It's a camp for bad kids." Treat (angrily): "WE DON'T WANT TO GO! 3 days after Brahm and Treat have left Brahm (angrily): "I WANT HAMBURGERS, FRENCH FRIES, AND COCA COLA!" Officer #1: "When you're at war, soldier, you take what you can get, not what you want!" Treat: "We'll pee in our pants right now!" Officer #2: "50 jumping jacks. Wet your pants and that'll be 120 jumping jacks." boys attempt to carry on their threat, but nothing happens Officer #3 (angrily): "I expect you soldiers to report to training in 900 hours!" Brahm: "WE ARE NOT!" Officer #2 (angrily): "If you misbehave, then you will have 150 jumping jacks." Treat: "NEVER!" angrily punches Officer #2 right across the face Officer #2: "I SAID 160 JUMPING JACKS AND 6 PUSH-UPS!" Brahm: "IT IS TOO HARD!" Treat (whining): "Stop it!" Cut to: and Orla are setting the table Kayla: "We are waiting for the food!" Orla: "I know." and Skyla sit at the table Skyla: "We are hungry!" Haidyn: "We want something to eat!" 4 days after Brahm and Treat have left Officer #4: "Care to repeat that comment, soldier?" Officer #1: "Listen up, soldiers! You will sleep when I tell you to sleep, and you will eat what I tell you to eat! Is that clear?" Brahm (angrily): "No!" Treat: "So shut up!" Officer #2: "Misbehave and that will be 150 burpees!" Brahm: "Too hard!" Officer #3: "If it's hard, I will show you how harder you can get 150 burpees!" kicks a boy in the crotch does 150 burpees but stops then pees on a little girl's hair pulls another little girl's hair Officer #4: "200 burpees for you!" Cut to: is shown doing her homework 5 days since Brahm and Treat have left Officer #5: "Lights out, soldiers!" Brahm: "We don't want too so BITE ME!" Officer #5: "GO TO SLEEP NOW!" escapes Officer #4: "COME BACK HERE!" defecates, urinates and farts on the grass Officer #3: "GO TO BED NOW!" Treat: "SHUT UP!" Officer #3: "GO TO BED NOW!" Cut to: Orla: "Mom, I got an A in science today." Nicole: "That's pretty cool." Kayla: "Hurray for Orla! The smartest sister in the world!" 1 week after Brahm and Treat have left Robert, Haidyn, Skyla, Kayla and Orla are having a picnic together cut to: Officer #3: "YOU ARE NOT HAVING HAMBURGERS, FRENCH FRIES AND COCA COLA! YOU ARE TAKING WHAT EVERYBODY ELSE IS GETTING, SO WE ARE ALL HAVING! NOW, EAT IT!" Treat: "We are not!" Brahm: "So cram it, stinker!" Treat: "And shove it!" Officer #5: "YOU WILL NEVER TALK TO THE SOLDIERS LIKE THAT!" cut to: and Orla are feeding ducks by the pond Nicole: "Good girls!" 2 weeks after Brahm and Treat have left Brahm and Treat: "We hate you! You are all stupid!" Officer #2: "Do 25 pushups, both of you." Brahm: "NEVER!" kicks Officer #2 in the crouch Officer #2: "50 PUSHUPS AND 10 SIT UPS NOW!" escapes the camp Officer #6 (angrily): "COME BACK HERE NOW!" cut to: Skyla, Kayla and Orla are watching Sofia the First 1 month after Brahm and Treat have left hits an officer Officer #6: "Start running 3 laps around the track!" Treat: "Shut up!" Officer #6: "That is 10 running laps. Is that clear?" Brahm: "NO!" Cut to: drawing a picture of Cinderella Cut to: and Brahm are peeing on the member of the Behavior Modification Camp ???: "What the-? Jeez!" Officer #4: "What's going on here?" ???: "The twins peed on me!" Officer #4: "BRAHM AND TREAT!" 2 months after Brahm and Treat have left lacerates an officer officer survives Officer #8: "18 running laps, 60 push-ups, 50 sit-ups, and 200 jumping jacks!" Brahm: "No we are not!" Officer #8: " " Cut to: doing her history test reads a book and crosses her legs staying with her dog and Kayla playing with dolls 3 months after Brahm and Treat have left, Nicole gets a call and her daughters are playing in the backyard pool with their stepdad Robert cell phone rings Nicole: "Oh, just a minute, please." climbs out of the pool and grabs her cell phone Nicole: "Hello, who's calling?" Delia German: "Mrs. Birou-Jennings, your sons are homicidal maniacs!" Nicole: "What?" Delia German: "They have lacerated an officer, peed on various things, and refused to do their stuff! Please pick them up ASAP!" Nicole: "Oh my god!" Nicole and Robert get tough with Brahm and Treat loses her temper Nicole (screaming angrily): "BRAHM ALLAN AND TREAT TRITON JENNINGS! YOUR BEHAVIOR AT BEHAVIOR MODIFICATION CAMP WAS ABYSMAL!!!" Category:Transcripts Category:Behavior Modification Camp Transcripts Category:Game Transcripts Category:Theory Transcripts Category:Tough Love Transcripts